Rock Lee's Rival is Naruto
Rock Lee is a Ninja Who Can't Use Ninjutsu '''Rock Lee's Rival is Naruto '''is the first episode of Naruto SD. Song:Give Lee (Problem:This page was supposed to be name Rock Lee is a Ninja Who Can't Use Ninjutsu,but there was a mistake.To see the actual story of Rock Lee's Rival is Naruto,click here.Thank you for understanding) Plot After the narrarator's introduction, we hear a girl( we'll call her Rose for now <3) screaming. Three masked people are seen chasing her. Rose trips and begs the maksed people to leave her alone, but they just grow nearer and nearer ,telling her to hand over the money, until a voice tells them to stop. They turn and they see, yes you guessed it, Rock Lee! (NO NOT NARUTO!!!) Rock Lee starts to confront them, then they nervously ask who he is. He introduces himself (in a verk stupid and funny way). After a cawing crow,Konoha citizens gather round to watch the fight. Lee charges at the criminals, but then notices a dog in front of him. Once the dog leaves, Lee sees a the dog's poop! Lee screams and jumps. His foot just misses the poop and he ends up pantsing one of masked criminals. This horrifies everyone until the whole village burst out laughing. After noticing the defeat,Lee, trying not to make it look like an accident, lies that his 'move' was called 'Elimination by Depantsification'. The villagers are shocked an start whispering to each other saying that Lee just made that up. But Rose falls in love with Lee, saying 'he defeated the bad guys without hurting anyone'. Just as Lee asks for Rose's hand,Tenten shows up and slaps Lee with her paper fan, accusing Lee of running off on his own. But right then, Rose asks them if they could help her some more. Rose explains to them about the masked people being 'debt collectors' and how they wanted back the money that she and her dad borrowed. She also said that they said that if they don't pay back ten times the money they borrowed, they were gonna wreck their house! So she came to their village to find a ninja to fight them off, but they found them on her way, until their (Neji and Tenten's) teammate (Lee) 'saved' her. She begs him to help her, and he agrees. The four off walk up to Rose's house, which is covered in signs that say' Give us our money!'. After seeing the house,Lee rushes over, saying he needs to use the bathroom. Rose tells him to be careful.Neji asks if the masked trio sets traps.Rose says no,but a stray dog pooped in front.Lee sees and does the same as he did in the first place,and ends up crashing through the door.Rose asks if he is ok and Lee gives her a thumbs up,indicating he is. Once they are inside the house, Rose grabs a kettle,apologising that the masked people shut off the electricity,gas and water,so she could only make plain tea.(Punchline)Tenten asks if they even had electricity and gas in their world.Lee says he's a coffee drinker, and Neji admits that he prefers high-quality green tea, angering Tenten. Rose asks Lee if he can use ninjutsu,to heat the kettle for them.Lee says he can't do that. Rose seems sad, thinking that maybe ninjutsu shouldn't be used for such silly things. But Lee THEN explains he meant he can't USE ninjutsu. Ros yells at him, asking if he's a true ninja or not. Lee explains he's a ninja who can't use ninjutsu. Lee also explains he was embarrased about falling over at the beginning, so he kind of rolled with it." More trolled with it,you klutz."Tenten replied." Cant use ninjutsu.." Rose said to herself. Lee tells her not to worry,but Rose yells at him,saying he said he figure something out and that she trusted him and that a ninja who can't use ninjutsu is just an ordinary person.Lee tries to calm her down,replying that's like saying a pig that can't fly is just and ordinary pig,making Tenten hit him again,saying he wasn't even close.Rose calls Lee a liar and says she'll never fall for his acts again. Lee says he wasn't trying to trick her and that, just as the scene changes(along with Lee's face)Lee says Rose decided to fall for him on her own,causing Rose to throw her kettle at him and yells that their not in a sappy TV drama(which is something Tenten could have done). Rose then locks Lee and his teammates out of her house with Lee banging on the door, begging her to hear him out. But Rose tells him to go away. Inside, she's crying when she hears a knock on the door. Thinking Lee was back, she opens the door and tells them to go away, only to find it wasn't Lee.It was the masked trio from before. This time, they brought their boss with them.The four are about to attack when Lee calls out ,telling them to stop. He says if noone wants to get hurt(he twirls the kettle he was holding,only to end up hitting himself multiple times), then they should leave the girl alone.Angrily,Rose yells at him, repeating the fact that he can't use ninjutsu. The man tells his team to attack Lee. Lee attacks using different fake jutsu's(Leaf Crap Shoot, Morning Coffee and Raining Nosebleed).Just as Lee is fighting the boss,he trips himself and performs the 'Elimination by Depantsification'. Neji,Tenten and Rose watch in amusement as the boss tries to hide his underpants, piercing his butt with his claws. He and his team retreat. Rose apologises to Lee, at the same time they run to each other in slow motion. But Lee trips on the kettle and notices a dog pooping in front of him. He screams and, just as his foot misses the poop, ends up depantsing Rose. A shocked Tenten and Neji stare in disbelief. Rose get's so angry, she punches Lee so hard, you could see blood squirting out from the top of the hill!